


Horuss Cock Vore Drabble

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock Vore, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A fulfillment of this tumblr request:"Horuss experiments with his cock and ends up making it massive, and when Equius finds it, he ends up being a meal for it."





	Horuss Cock Vore Drabble

Horuss was a well-hung troll to begin with. His bulge was appropriately equine in size, if not in shape, even before he decided to experiment on it.

After his experiments, Horuss was left with a monstrous slab of cockmeat, nearly as broad as his entire torso and about 1.5 times his own considerable height. 

The throbbing, mammoth shaft had balls to match, a pair of beachball-sized spheres absolutely filled to the brim with his indigo genetic material.

His Dancestor made the mistake of dropping in on him in the immediate aftermath of his experiment. Horuss’s cock wasn’t just huge, it was hungry as well, requiring an intake of nutrients to sustain it. With nobody else around, Equius seemed like the perfect meal.

Equius was sucked into Horuss’s cockhole, head first. The Alternian troll tried to fight, of course, but even his overwhelming strength was nothing compared to Horuss’s cock. His body was dragged, slowly, deeper and deeper, until he landed in Horuss’s balls. 

Horuss’s sack bulged and shifted as his cockmeal squirmed, punching against the sides of his fleshy prison in hopes of escaping. His struggles were in vain, only serving to stimulate Horuss. The feeling of his Dancestor fighting inside of him, in his last few moments before he was churned into cum filled the Zahhak with overwhelming pleasure. Climax after climax, his cock spurted out gallons of sticky blue cum every few minutes.

Equius’s struggle subsided, as Horuss’s sack churned him up into genetic material. The bulges and struggles were no more. His cock let out one final orgasm, coating the walls of his hive in thick blue slime. Some of his spurts contained the undigested bones of his Dancestor, embedded within the translucent globs of cum that now covered his room.


End file.
